Yandere Natsu x Insane Lucy
by Purpleshipper07
Summary: Ok, so as the title says, it's a yandere Natsu and a really insane Lucy. This is a one-shot and I hope you guys like it! I think that's it. Oh yeah, rated T for kind of gory scenes. Please review and enjoy! Oh yeah, BTW, someone dies. Not Lucy or Natsu though. You'll find out soon if you read this.


**Hey guys! This is a one-shot (or possibly a two-shot, depending on how I'm going to write this). I really wanted to make this because I've been reading 2 yandere natsu x lucy fanfics and I was inspired by it! It reminds me of that anime "Future Diary"! I really liked that anime! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review!**

 **~X~**

Natsu's POV:

 _I don't really get it. Why does Lucy always talk to that stupid Sting? Why isn't she talking to me? I mean, she loves me right? She doesn't want to just, dump me and leave me for him, right? RIGHT?! Well, to get him off of Lucy, he's going to die! I'll kill him later though. Right now, I need to prepare._ I thought and I went to go to my house to find some good weapons. _I think my knife could do. If it doesn't work, I'll just use my fire. Oh! The nice things that can happen when being a fire dragon slayer!_ I laughed evilly. _He'll pay for talking to_ _ **MY**_ _Lucy!_

Lucy's POV:

 _Ugh. Why do boys keep in flirting with me? Sure, I'll admit I'm hot and stuff but that doesn't mean they could mess with me! Especially Sting. He's such a pervert. I_ _ **HATE**_ _perverts. I think they deserve to be drenched in blood. Stab, stab, stab. Laugh, laugh, laugh! Oh, I'd love for that to happen but I can't possibly be framed for it. I need someone else to do it. Hopefully they do it right in front of my eyes if it happens. I'd love to see the pain. ha. Ha. HA. HA!_ I thought while grinning evilly. I look at Sting. _I definitely want that to happen_. I look outside and see that the sun was going down. "Well, I need to go now." I say and I stand up from my seat. "W-wait! Lucy! Could I walk you home?" He asked me. I sigh. "Sure, why not?" I said to him and we walk out of the guild together.

At Lucy's house (Lucy's POV):

When I finally reach my humble abode and I say goodbye to Sting. But, being the pervert he is, he comes into my house with me and starts saying in some scary voice that's supposed to scare me, "Come on Lucy, let's 'play'." "Ugh! You're such a pervert!" I say. When I say this, everything that happened after happened so fast. First, he's looking at me and then I see blood. Then, I see Natsu. "Natsu? What are you doing?" I asked him. I know that usually every girl would be scared when this happens but I'm not like every other girl. I look at Natsu as if what he was doing was normal. "Well, I'm just murdering him." He responds and looks at me with an eye that could be easily told for "crazy".

"Why?" I ask him. _After you tell me why, I guess I could, I don't know, help him out? Why not?_ I thought. "Because he was talking to you Lucy. No one can talk to you but me. No one can hurt you. No one can touch you. Why?" "Why?" I ask him. "Because I love you." He says and he continues to stab Sting. I can hear him scream of pain. I'm trying really hard not to start laughing but I guess that fails because I start laughing. I hear Sting whisper, "Why are you laughing Lucy?" "Oh, that's an easy question. Hey Natsu, you have another knife?" He looks at me with a curious look and he passes me another knife.

I catch if swiftly. Then I stab Sting. "This-" *stab* *laugh* "is for" *stab* *laugh* "being" *stab* *laugh* "a pervert!" *stab* *laugh* Natsu looks at the dead Sting. "Goddamnit Lucy. You should've left some stabbing to me!" He complains. "Hey, you were the one who tackled him and stabbing him to death first!" I pouted. He sighs. Then he laughs evilly. I laugh evilly with him. He high-fives me. "Lucy! You're an expert at this! Who would've known! That's why I love you!" He says. I blush and say, "You too! I must say, nice job." I say. "Hey Lucy, could you help me bury him?" He asks me. "Sure but in exchange help me clean!" I say. He grins and then he kisses me. "I love you, Luce." I blush and say, "I love you too, Natsu." and we went to bury Sting and clean up after.

 **I guess you could say they both lived happily ever after! At least, as far as 2 people like them could be like!**

 **~X~**

 **There you go! I bet you're like, why did you make Lucy insane? Well, if you read the title you should have known that anyway. Anyways, I made Lucy insane because I just, felt like it. I know that its weird to have an Insane Lucy but I just wanted to have one in this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review! Goodbye!**


End file.
